His Teacher Addictive
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Ciel wants nothing but to learn and succeed as a student in the Phantomhive Academy to become as successful as his father. But his new teacher is distracting him from his goal with that deviously sexy look in his eyes.SebastianxCiel Yaoi Lemon
1. The Teacher with the red eyes

Ciel wants nothing but to learn and succeed as a student in the Phantomhive Academy to become as successful as his father. But his new teacher is distracting him from his goal with that deviously sexy look in his eyes.

**SebastianxCiel**

**Contains-Yaoi and Lemon.**

_Thoughts and Flashbacks _

**His Teacher Addictive**

_Chapter 1-The Teacher with Red Eyes_

It was 6 am in the morning. Ciel was sleeping peacefully in his bed as the birds chirped cheering for a new day. It was September 5th the first day of school as a year nine**1** student in the Phantomhive Academy. It was one of the highest educations for a mere high school student. It was going to be Ciel's first year of high school.

As he was still sleeping away all of a sudden his cousin Alois Trancy jumped on him hard causing him to obviously wake up but not in the best of moods.

Ciel yelled at the top of his lungs, "What in bloody hell is wrong with you Alois!" Alois only giggled and slowly got off of the small boy. Ciel wasn't really fond of his cousin Alois because to be honest for Ciel Alois was very annoying. The worst thing is his cousin never got the hint that Ciel didn't like his very fine company.

"A small midget like you shouldn't be sleeping off in such a beautiful day.", Ciel only rolled his eyes at this and was about to go back to his slumber but before he could his eyes widen remembering what day was today. He looked at the digital clock next to his bed. It was six forty-five a.m. He was going to be late for his first day at the Phantomhive Academy. He quickly grabbed his uniform and got dressed.

He was wearing a midnight blue collared long sleeved shirt with a black coat over it to keep warm cause it was almost fall. The black coat had a blue symbol with the white letters PA with fancy designs around it right on his heart. With that he was wearing gray shorts that went to his knees. He then put on his white and blue striped tie.

"You look so cute in that uniform Ciel", Alois giggled lying on his bed. Ciel glared at the blonde.

"This Phantomhive freshmen outfit is for the smartest and most skilled minds for one of the best academy in England and you say it looks cute!" Alois gave his famous mischievous smirk and nodded at his cousin. Ciel only growled under his breath and stomped out of his room heading to the dining room for breakfast. Alois merely followed his angered cousin.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Ciel was eating breakfast that was prepared by one of the chiefs. Eggs over easy with bacon and toast with orange juice for a drink. He was eating with his Aunt Angelina (madam red). Alois was sitting Next to Ciel also having a nice warm breakfast.

Angelina started, "So Ciel Alois excited about school?" Ciel only shrugged while Alois answered, "I am! It is really nice to be a year 9 especially with Ciel." He hugged Ciel around his neck Ciel only sighed.

Angelina smiled, "Well I'm glad you both will be together."

Ciel didn't really care though. No, all he cared about was to pass this school so he could become as great as his father once was.

Ciel's Parents had died from a car accident when he was ten. And recently, last year coming home from middle school he was raped. He had never been the same happy Ciel like he used to be. All he really cared about was to take over counseling the Phantomhive Academy just like his father did.

"You two better start heading off", Angelina said. The two boys looked at the time. Ciel nodded and grabbed his bag and headed to the limo to be dropped off to school, and like a shadow Alois followed Ciel right behind him. This of course made Ciel roll his eyes.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Ciel and Alois were walking on the concrete pathway to the entrance of the school. As they were walking something disturbed Ciel's peace besides his cousin following him.

"CIELLLLLLLL!"

It was Elizabeth his old childhood friend that has a huge crush on him. Ciel only gulped and Alois moved out of Elizabeth's way letting her hug poor Ciel to his death.

"OOOOOOOOHHH CIEL I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!". She then let him down which cause Ciel to move uneasy from the hug. She pouted at the boy, "Ciel where were you all summer! I've been calling your cell like crazy!" Ciel finally was able to balance himself then answered. "I was studying all summer with my tutor Claude" Claude was actually Alois's old home schooled teacher from back when Alois couldn't go to school which Ciel didn't know the reasons. But now he is Ciel's and Alois's personal Tutor, which was one of Alois's other excuse to come over.

Elizabeth only made a sad but pouty look at Ciel, "Study Study Study! That's all you ever do Ciel ever since year 8 of middle school all you care about is study what about our romantic times together Ciel!"

Ciel glared at the whining blonde which made her flinch, "I don't have time doing such ridiculous crap like romance! If I ever want to take the name Phantomhive I will not waste my time with silly dates or stupid love, now out of my way Elizabeth!"Elizabeth had wide eyes then looked down and slowly moved, after doing so Ciel stomped the rest of the way to school.

Elizabeth was staring sadly at Ciel from behind. Alois pat the girl's shoulder, "Lizzie he's not the same Ciel you and I used to know…you need to realize he's changed."

She nodded, "I know but I only want to help Ciel…"

Alois nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean.."

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Ciel was very angry with Elizabeth

'_I have more important things to do then play with a bunch of twits and talk about love and all that what not!'_, Ciel was so busy with his angry thoughts he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going.

This caused him to bump into someone falling on top of them. During the process of falling he twisted his ankle. Ciel opened his eyes as he opened he stared into deep blood red eyes. H e immediately got up but his ankle made him fall to the ground, "Ouch!" Ciel screamed in pain.

The man asked the injured boy, "Are you hurt?" It was a dark deep voice that somehow made Ciel's spine tingle. He looked up seeing a tall man wearing a unbutton tux with a loose black tie and with a slightly baggy black skinny jeans. His skin was pale and his hair was as dark as a crow bird.

Ciel shook his head not wanting to bother with a little injury on the first day of school, "I-I'm fine..." He tries to get up once more but he was in pain. But before he could fall the tall man caught him in time carrying him bridal style, "You shouldn't lie" The man gave a dark smile, " I will gladly take you to the infirmary.." He carried Ciel to the destination while Ciel was only blushing slight very embarrassed he was being carried by this tall man like a small child.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

When they entered the infirmly they found no one was there the man sighed annoyed, "I guess Mey-Rin is late again…" The man set Ciel on one of the beds, "Wait here while I grab some bandages" He then went to search for the first aid kit. Ciel stared at the man for a minute then slowly asked, "Are you a teacher of this academy sir?" As the man got up with the kit he gave Ciel that dark smile once more, "Yes I'm the English teacher for the year nine students. My name is Sebastian Michaelis."Sebastian then lowered to the young boys hurt ankle and began wrapping it up. Ciel flinched slightly at the pain. He stared down at Sebastian. There was something about this man….something different then Ciel just couldn't wrap his mind around. He had the urge to let his guard down a little around Sebastian but he didn't cause that was just how Ciel was.

"There all finished" Sebastian announced. Ciel looked away and muttered, "Thanks I guess..."

Sebastian smiled, "You're quite rude you haven't even introduced yourself to me properly young man", Ciel glared at the ground, "its Ciel…"

"Ciel huh?" When Sebastian said Ciel's name it made a chill go down his spine and for some reason his heart was beating rather fast. Sebastian continued, "I quite like that name" He stared at Ciel with his blood red eyes that look so mysterious. It stared into pretty blue eyes.

Sebastian was very interested with the boy in front of him. Ciel's face was very pretty…prettier than any girl Sebastian's seen. He wasn't usually attracted to anyone at least not in till this boy kindly ran into him.

Ciel didn't know why but the man in front of him was causing Ciel to blush slightly. He wasn't sure why though…He was a man and men aren't supposed to be attracted not one bit cause Ciel was strait…well maybe he wasn't sure for himself. Ciel had never really been attracted to any of the sexes so he wouldn't know.

Sebastian smirked seeing the small boy blush before him which told him that he was attracted to him as well. Sebastian then leaned in close to the boy and said, "I think the name is rather cute.." This caused Ciel to blush even brighter.

Within seconds Sebastian locked lips with Ciel wrapping his arms around the small figure and pushed him on the bed so he was on top.

Ciel was about to push the Teacher off but for some reason his body wouldn't listen to his commands and instead wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Moans escaped Ciel's mouth as they kiss. Sebastian slowly turned the kiss into a heated make out and un-butting the boy's shirt revealing the boy's bare chest. Ciel blushed, why was he letting a teacher he just met do this to him, and most of all why was he engaging on such acts?

Ciel didn't understand why he was enjoying the touches of this man. Why he blushed at the sight of those dark red eyes….Those once cold red eyes stared at the small boy with pure lust. Ciel didn't understand…

Sebastian moved to his chest licking his neck while his hands lowered to Ciel's shorts slipping them off reveling the boy's hard member which was sort of small.

Sebastian smirked, "You seem to enjoy this Ciel…why don't I show you more pleasure" The man then lowered to Ciel's member slowly licking the tip. This cause another chill to go down the boy's spine.

"Ahhh~" The boy quickly covered his mouth hearing such a disgraceful moan slip out of his mouth. Sebastian only chuckled then slowly stared to slip Ciel's entire member inside his mouth sucking it gently. Ciel covered his mouth holding it tight trying not to slip out any more moans of pleasure.

He couldn't help how good it felt Ciel felt the need to cum and try to hold it in as long as possible.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel was holding back so he slowly scraped the tip of Ciel's member against his teeth gently.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore he was about to explode.

The bell rang for a five minute warning that school was going to start as soon as the bell rang Ciel came. Sebastian swallowed all of Ciel's cum and smirked at the boy, "Sweet.." The boy glared up at the man while his face was bright red. He couldn't believe he just let this Teacher do all those things to him. But Ciel knew he couldn't tell the principle because most likely Ciel would get expelled and he would lose the chances of him ever counseling for the school.

Sebastian dressed the boy back up then said, "I'm sorry if I surprised you..I couldn't resist your pretty face..." The man then gave Ciel not the old dark smile but this normal smile that Sebastian usually didn't give away. Ciel only blushed then stood up then grabbed his bag, "Whatever!" He walked out of the infirmary and headed to class. Sebastian stared at the boy from behind and smirked licking his lips, "I wonder what year is he"

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

The small boy stomped into class his homeroom classroom C4. It was on the third floor of the school and Ciel was lucky enough to make it. He's still pondering why he didn't stop the teacher that molested him. Well he wasn't going to let that keep him from school so he was hoping that he would never have to see that teacher for the entire school year.

As the last bell rang Ciel sat in the third row next to the window. Everyone including Ciel was waiting for their teacher to enter the class and start the lesson. Ciel looked at his schedule seeing that this was English nine which Ciel was very talented at so it would be rather easy to pass.

All of a sudden all the girls began to squeal and the guys began to groin Ciel looked up then got wide eyes from shock. The teacher moved to the bored and wrote his name neatly on then white board in cursive.

The man turned then gave a dark smile that made most of the girls faint, "My name is Mister Michaelis I will be teaching you English for the rest of the year." All the girls squealed at his voice and most of the guys glared with jealousy. And Ciel did nothing but stared at the man with wide eyes.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's presents then gave him dark smile and stared at Ciel with those blood red eyes.

**T**_o _**b**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**

**Author's Notes-**

**1-Year nine students are freshmen in high school the only thing different is that they're the age thirteen instead of fourteen**

**Well this story is AU. ****It takes place in modern England. It took me forever to write this cause I am a American and at first I knew nothing about the English school system so I looked online before writing this story. And I think it paid off a little I don't know but I'd like to hear from you all what you think of this story so far**. **Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Teacher who works Hard

Ciel wants nothing but to learn and succeed as a student in the Phantomhive Academy to become as successful as his father. But his new teacher is distracting him from his goal with that deviously sexy look in his eyes.

**SebastianxCiel**

**Contains-Yaoi and Lemon**

_Thoughts and Flashbacks _

**His Teacher Addictive**

_Chapter 2-The Teacher who works Hard_

Ciel was glaring out the window very angered by this new situation. But for some reason deep down in Ciel he was happy to get Mister Michaelis as his Teacher but Ciel quickly shook his head blushing in a very dark shade of red. He just simply shook it off pretending this little feeling was nothing just a little that was left over from his and the teacher's previous engagements..

So he just stared up at the Mister Michaelis with his head resting on his hand can't help but stare at the teacher's lips as he talked…he also stared at his eyes imaging them looking down at him while they..Ciel quickly sat up blushing bright red and shook his head once more. How could he have imagined such lecherous things about his teacher, who by the way was male. Ciel rustle his fingers through his hair very confuse about what he was thinking.

Sebastian notice while he was role calling that the boy was having trouble paying attention in his class and merely chuckled at this and continued roll calling as doing so his eyes widen seeing Ciel's last name was Phantomhive…He smirked at this thinking how intriguing it was that he had _played_ with the late consular's little boy….and he still wanted to play a little more…

He then went back to reality and called, "Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel flinched at the call and slowly raised his hand, "Present…."he took his hand down as soon as he spoke his name. This had to be a joke there was no way in bloody hell that he had to endure having this teacher for the whole year as a year nine student! There was no way!

As Sebastian finished roll calling he began the lesson. As he was speaking Ciel was having a hard time paying attention, because he thought of him and the man together kept replaying through his mind…which made it extra hard for Ciel to concentrate on the lesson. What was he to do about this?

But without his knowledge he was slowly getting turned on by the way Mister Michaelis was talking. Ciel then finally notice and his eye widen. What the hell was happing to him he had never experience anything like this…he had never been attracted so much to anyone..In fact he's never found anyone attractive…but his eyes widen shaking his head at this. There was no way that he was attracted to a man of the same sex who was by the way full of himself.

Before he knew it the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, Ciel's eyes widen. This was the first time he had ever day dreamed in class...And he saw there was a homework assignment on the board and quickly wrote it down and waited for everyone in the class to be gone so he can get up and go straight to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

As Ciel got up from his seat he saw that Mister Michaelis was blocking his way so he asked, "May I please pass Mr. Michaelis I need to go to my next classroom." The teacher just chuckle and smirked at the boy, "With that?" He pointed at the boy's erection showing through his shorts. Ciel blush dark red and covered it quickly.

"Th-That's none of your business you lecherous man!" Ciel yelled very embarrassed at his current state.

"I think it is since I caused it…" he moved closer to Ciel which made Ciel take a step back. Sebastian took a step forward and the boy took another step back. This action continued in till Ciel bumped into Sebastian's desk and the man smirk and moved some of the supplies neatly out of the way and pushed the boy onto the desk with him on top of him one more. Ciel was blushing dark red and his heart was beating so fast. The man was between Ciel's legs. Ciel was trying hard to think of something different than the thought of him being seduced by this teacher..But everything just leads back to the thought of Mister Michaelis touching him with those hands.

The man smirked and told the boy beneath him, "And Ciel when we're alone call me Sebastian." Before Ciel could speak the man kissed him deeply causing Ciel to moan in the kiss, as they were kissing Sebastian slowly unbuttoned the boy pants and slipped both his pants and boxers off revealing a small but very hard member.

Ciel couldn't hold back anymore he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling the man closer to Ciel. Sebastian slowly broke the kiss and stripped the boy out of his sweatshirt and unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt revealing Ciel's milky skinned chest. He slowly moved to his chest sucking on it softly and leaving a love hicky there that was easy to hide using his uniform.

Ciel was blushing dark red with his eyes closed from the little pleaser of Sebastian now toying with his nipples and he also move one of his hand to Ciel's member and began to stroke it slowly. This made Ciel's arch his back from the pleasure that Sebastian was giving him. For once in Ciel's life he couldn't think he could hardly breathe all his body and mind wanted was to feel more pleaser from Sebastian.

Without him thinking first Ciel whispered to the teacher, "M-More…" This response to his perverted moves made Sebastian smirk widely. He moved up to the boy's ear licked the skin behind it and whisper, "As you wish…" The sound of Sebastian's voice in the boy's ear made Ciel even harder then he already was.

Sebastian slowly wiped Ciel pre-cum on his two index fingers from the lack of lube and moved his fingers next to the boy's entrance and warned, "Ciel...You need to relax if I want to reach the spot alright?" He caresses the boy with his other hand as he said that. The boy nodded for a positive response. After that Sebastian slowly entered the boy with his two index fingers. Ciel flinched at this and cover his face feeling very weird having Sebastian prepares him. This was very new though this feeling that was pounding hard in his chest…This had to be also the reason he was letting Sebastian doing all these things to Ciel…it was like his brain and body want two completely different things. It was like his heart wanted nothing but to feel Sebastian touching him…

Ciel didn't understand why though... He had only met him today…why was he feeling like this...Feeling all these emotions?

Before Ciel knew it Sebastian reached the spot Sebastian was eagerly looking for and pounded against hard. This caused Ciel eyes to widen and let out a load moan. Ciel quickly covered his mouth. It didn't help though because Sebastian continues to repeatedly pound that same spot. This cause Ciel to cum, and a lot.

This made Ciel blush in a bright red shade his cum got all over his chest and even on his cheek. Sebastian smirked and licked Ciel's cum off his cheek and chuckled, "That was fast…" Ciel glared up at the man still blushing. The man only smirked and slipped his fingers out of the boy.

He asked with that same dark smile, "Are you ready Ciel?" Ciel looked away and slowly nodded. Sebastian smirked and unzipped his pants and slowly slips his very large member out. Ciel looked at the man hood with wide eyes whole face red and feeling kind off worried that it might hurt.

Sebastian pressed his erected member against the Ciel's entrance. This mad Ciel want the man inside him even more. The man lean to the boys ears and spoke, "This might hurt a little so if you want you can hold onto me tight when you feel the pain alright?"

Ciel slowly responded, "Okay…" He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck tightly preparing for the pain. Sebastian slowly entered the boy which hurt causing Ciel to hold onto Sebastian tightly.

Sebastian groan, "Ciel you're really tight you need to relax…." Ciel slowly nodded and try to relax as much as he could which made it easier for Sebastian to enter further into the boy. Finally as the Ciel started to have tears from the pain, Sebastian reached Ciel's prostate at last. This made the boy's eyes widen from extreme pleasure which caused him to loosen his grip on Sebastian. He moaned the loudest he ever moaned. This made the Teacher smirk. He then began to thrust deep inside the boy pounding hard against his prostate.

This made Ciel moan. He closed his eyes from the pleasure of Sebastian thrust hard inside him. He never felt anything this good. He was at the brink of coming but he wanted to hold it in to feel even more pleasure.

But all of a sudden Sebastian started to also stroke his member while thrusting inside the boy. Ciel glared, because he didn't want to stop but without his control he came once more. A little after Ciel came Sebastian followed.

Sebastian slowly slipped out of the boy and got some tissues that were on his desk and started to wipe of his and Ciel's cum.

"My we both sure made a mess", the man smiled. Ciel glared. Sebastian chuckled, "Are you upset because I didn't make love to you any longer? Well my dear student if we did it any longer you'd miss the whole second period off of your next class."

Ciel's eyes widen. He forgot all about the other classes. So he quickly got all of his clothes on and grabbed his bag rushing to second period.

Sebastian chuckled, "Aw that's a shame, and he left without me giving him a hall pass. But that's what he gets for panicking." The teacher chuckled at this.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

The boy slowly made it to his second period class panting making to class B-1 Algebra too making it right in the middle of a lesson. Ciel was very embarrassed that he was late for such improper reasons but he shook it off and apologized to teacher, "I am very sorry I am very sorry I'm late sir I got lost." Ciel had no choice but to lie. The teacher had narrow eyes sort of like Sebastian, but they were a violet Color. The man also had the brightest white hair with pale skin. He was tall and he had a white tux with a light blue tie with white slacks to go with the tux.

He smiled, "It is alright young man what is your name?"

Ciel blushed then slowly spoke, "C-Ciel Phantomhive…" The older man couldn't help but chuckle along with the other students and spoke, "Oh my, this your late father's school and you got lost? My dear boy you need to remember your surroundings a little better" Ciel only glared a different direction still blushing.

"Now Mister Phantomhive you may take a seat that may be available to you", Ash said then continued his lesson. As Ciel took his seat he took out his books and started taking notes on the lesson.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Sebastian was in his classroom enjoying his prep period drinking his earl gray tea in till….

"SEBASTIAN~" A shrill cry called for him. The man sighed and set down his tea awaiting for the person to stumble into his room.

As he predicted Mey-Rin came falling into the classroom and screeched, "S-SEBASTIAN THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES ARE EVERY WHERE!"

"Okay Mey-Rin calm down what happened?", Sebastian asked slightly annoyed.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

When Mey-Rin brought Sebastian to the room there was nothing but a dark gloom in his eyes. The Infirmary had medical supplies everywhere.

Mey-Rin yelled very nervous, "I-I was carrying the new medical supplies that the school was just given th-then I tripped over my bag in the middle of the floor and it got everywhere!" Sebastian sighed, "Well lets get this over with…" He quickly helped Mey-Rin pick up all the medical supplies and put them away neatly in the right places.

After Sebastian WAS DOEN HE SPOKE, "There all finished", He turned to Mey-Rin and advised, "Mey-Rin next time move your bag in a place where it won't be in the way." Mey-Rin nodded happily blushing at him.

Sebastian then exit the Infirmary and to his classroom and slowly began to drink his tea once more which wasn't so hot any more but he didn't really mind but be for he could even lift the cup-

"SEBASTIAN!"

Bard came bashing through the door looking like he was in a explosion. Sebastian sighed now even more annoyed, "What is it Bard, You're on your prep too so how could you possibly blew something up?"

The blonde said while scratching his cheek with his finger embarrassed, "I um wanted to test some cool new experiment with the new students and everything so they can think I'm cool…"

Sebastian sighed, "Keep dreaming Bard..Now I guess you want me to show you how to use the Chemicals correctly before the prep is over?"

"Um Yes please…"

Sebastian groaned irritated but he followed Bard to his classroom to help out.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

"See and that's how this Formula combines with this one." Sebastian briefly explained.

Bard grinned, "Aw now I see! Thanks a bunch man you're a really nice dude!" He patted Sebastian hard on the back.

Sebastian sighed, "Could you not call me _'dude'_? It's improper English."

"Yeah, Yeah"

Sebastian went back to his classroom and slowly sat down and awaited just in case there was another cry for help.

"…"

Five minutes had past and no cry was to be yelled. So Sebastian grabbed his now cold earl gray and slowly began to sip the tea. Slowly when he thought he was finally able to relax…

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian sighed once more and set his Tea down. Finny the year 11 student that always volunteers to help garden the plants and flowers(which he doesn't really do a good job for) ran into the classroom crying, S-SEBASTIAN TH-THE ROSES I KILLED THEM!"

Sebastian sighed once more now a little angry but shook it off and help the whimpering student.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

The Roses were all dry and brown. Sebastian pinched his temple annoyed and slowly asked, "Finny… How did you plant the roses at the end of last school year?"

Finny sobbed out, "I-I put the seeds in it a-and we were out of fertilizer s-so I just got some more in the store it wasn't much but it was enough…

Sebastian sighed, "Finny these seeds need a certain type of fertilizer that's why they didn't grow well because the fertilizer was one low quality and also you need a lot more than a little bit a fertilizer."

Finny replied, "Ah I see now!"

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

After explain to the young blonde what to do he slowly went back to his seat and complained to himself, "Gosh, everyone in this bloody school thinks I'm some sort of Demon that can do everything or something….goodness…me I am exhausted" The tired man slowly picked up his long waited earl gray then as soon as he took a sip of the cold tea the bell for second period had rung announcing to head for third period.

"Well there goes my Prep…" Sebastian quickly drank his Tea and got prepared for the next class and the lessons"

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

It was lunch period and Ciel went to have lunch where his father took him when he was very young..No one knew of it except him and his father. And it would be very peaceful to get away from everything. It was a hectic morning but he got through it okay except second period.

He blush thinking about what happened between him and Sebastian. Why did Ciel allow such a man to touch him the way he did?

While he was eating his lunch that was prepared by his cooks at the Phantomhive manner, before he knew it something disturbed his peace. Something was rustling through bushes Ciel turned and saw Sebastian right before him looking stressed then the man notice the boy sitting there eating lunch.

"Hm, Ciel what are you doing here? I didn't think anyone but myself knew of this place." Sebastian stated taking a seat next to the boy.

"I should say the same…" The Ciel blushed eating his lunch. The man chuckled took a drink of his soda. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the boy and smile.

Ciel noticed and glared at Sebastian, "What is something on my face?" The mad shook his head and spoke, "I just think you have a really pretty face"

This made Ciel's whole face turn red and he looked, "Sh-Shut up! You don't say that to guys you only say that to girls and I'm not a girl!" Sebastian chuckled at this then slowly put his chin under his chin making the boy look up at him.

"Yeah you're right, you're not. You're much better than one" This made Ciel blushed even redder then he already was. Sebastian slowly gave the boy a passionate kiss making Ciel set his lunch down which allowed Sebastian to lean Ciel on his back with him, but before Sebastian could continue Ciel slowly pushed the man off and allowed the boy to break the kiss even though if he wanted to he could continue, "What's wrong Ciel?"

"I cannot continue this mature engagement with you Sebastian…We will both get in trouble and lose everything and plus….We only just met this morning and this is going way too fast…" Ciel had to admit he enjoyed this thing between him and Sebastian, but things between him and himself had to end now or he won't be able to stop in the near future.

Sebastian only smiled and caressed the small boy's cheek and replied, " I understand what your stating Ciel but not to worry I'm one hell of a Teacher and I know how to hide my secrets pretty well. So you and I couldn't possibly get caught…and Ciel have you no faith in love at first sight?" This made the Ciel blush with his heart beating fast. He slowly hugged the man around his neck. He did admit he had some feelings for the man, but he wasn't sure if it was love..so he pushed that aside and slowly sighed and said , "Fine then….we shall continue this engagement for now but if we get caught then I want you out of my life understood"

Sebastian was surprised at the harsh words from the boy but slowly nodded," Yes my student" He then smirk kind of liking the sound of the response he gave to the small boy

The man thought that this was going to be an interesting school year in the Phantomhive Academy.

**T**_o _**b**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d **

**Author's Note- Okay I had to think a lot about this chapter 'cause I wasn't sure if I should introduced the teachers right away 'cause it seemed sort of predictable to me. Any way I hope you enjoyed there is more to come!**

**Comment on what you think so far please~**


	3. One Hell of a Teacher

Ciel wants nothing but to learn and succeed as a student in the Phantomhive Academy to become as successful as his father. But his new teacher is distracting him from his goal with that deviously sexy look in his eyes.

**SebastianxCiel**

**Contains-Yaoi and Lemon.**

_Thoughts and Flashbacks _

**His Teacher Addictive**

_Chapter 3-One Hell of a Teacher_

After having lunch with his new young lover Ciel, Sebastian went to the staff room to make more copies of paper for his next period.

When he entered the staff room a very persistent redhead decided to try to pounce the man. Which was a big mistake since Sebastian easily dodged the redhead's attempt. In the end the shorter man fell on his face.

"Sebastian that was really mean of you! ~" wined the red head.

"Well my apologies' Grell, for not wanting to be molested by a crazy Homosexual." Sebastian replied walking past the man. He then began to copy and print the papers that he needed. The shorter teacher gave the taller one a big pout, this made Sebastian roll his eyes out of irritation.

"You are so cruel to me Sebastian~" Grell gave the taller man sad puppy eyes. Sebastian turned away from the redhead then spoke, "You need to stop flirting with me by the way" With that Sebastian attempt to walk away. The shorter teacher hugged Sebastian's waist while on his knees with teary eyes, "Why Sebastian? Have I gotten to sexy for you to resist my glorious beauty!" Grell assumed with sparkles around him smiling with confidence. Sebastian gave him an emotionless look and stated, "No." You could hear the cracks of Grell's heart from Sebastian's cold response. Sebastian the explained, "It is because I am now in a relationship with another and I can't have you clinging on me every minute of the day" With that Sebastian was able to escape Grell's tight grasp and leave the stunned redhead on his knees shocked.

Grell couldn't believe this, someone else dared to challenge him for his true love Sebastian. He got up and thrust his fist in the air, "I swear by the power of god I will destroy who ever dared to take my sexy Sebby's heart!" After earning some awkward stares from some people walking by, the redhead then stomped to his classroom to teach the next period.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

It was finally the end of the first day of school. Ciel was walking downstairs to room C-4 where Sebastian was waiting for him. Ciel had already called his aunt letting her know he was going to be a tad late coming home from school.

As he placed his hand on the class's doorknob, a man with red hair placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ciel looked up at the man. He had long red hair and his eyes were the color bright green. He smiled at the boy with his sharp teeth and asked, "What is a cute boy like doing here late after school?" Ciel only glared then replied, "I'm here to talk with my Teacher about the homework tonight" The redhead placed his other hand on Ciel's other shoulder the asked, "Did you happen to catch your teacher with some wench putting herself all over him!" Grell was determined to find out who his love was going out with. To bad for him that Ciel shook his head. The boy didn't recall any busty women putting herself all over Sebastian. This made Grell drop to the ground depressed.

This was outrageous! How in the name of the queen was Grell going to find out who Sebastian is going out with if his faithful students don't even know!

Ciel looked at Grell confused, but shook it off and continued entering the classroom. He closed the door behind him.

As the young student left, an idea popped into Grell's head. He thought he could ease drop Sebastian's conversation with his student! He was sure to find some hints about his love's mysteries broad.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y

Sebastian was working quietly on his desk making a seating chart for tomorrow's day of school. But as he was figuring out where to seat his favorite student, said student entered his classroom looking a little annoyed. Sebastian smirked then sat up from his desk to greet his recent lover.

"So how are you this moment my student?" Ciel only rolled his eyes and sat on one of the desk in the front row facing Sebastian and answered, "Annoyed. A bloody ginger kept asking about you and some women of some sort." Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat back down on his seat and replied, "That is Mister Sutcliffe, he has a slight crush on me and I told him recently I am seeing someone" Ciel's eyes widen in rage. He was furious that someone knows of his and Sebastian's relationship. He then stood up and yelled at the Teacher, "What in bloody hell are you thinking Sebastian! I thought you said that you would-"

Sebastian silenced the upset boy with a deep and tender kiss. Then slowly broke it and caressed Ciel's pale cheek.

"My reason for speaking a word of this relationship is to keep that grabby redhead's hands to himself. Because, correct me if I am wrong but isn't that cheating on my part?" Sebastian explained himself briefly. Ciel only glared at the man and looked away, "Whatever." Sebastian smiled at his childish behavior and caressed his student's cheek once more. He stared at the boy with his dark red eyes, this made Ciel blush. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the boy again with his smooth lips.

Ciel slowly broke the kiss then spoke, "But Sebastian I actually came here to ask questions about the homework."

"Is that so? Very well..." Sebastian walked back to his desk while Ciel followed behind and stand next to him as his teacher sat down.

"What exactly are you having trouble with?"

"I am Unsure about how you want the verb to be written out."

"Were you distracted during the Lesson? I explained it briefly."

Ciel blush dark red at the question then slowly nodded. Sebastian sighed then spoke, "Well since it is my fault I will explain the lesson to you once more" Sebastian pulled his student on his lap. Ciel's face was bright red. The man rested his chin on the flustered boy's head, "Shall we begin?"

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Grell was outside the classroom shocked and full of anger. How dare he steal his Sebastian away!

"DAMN THAT PRISSY BRAT TO HELL!" yelled Grell now pacing in front of the door.

'_This is an outrage! What does that brat have that I don't?'_

Grell thought and thought about this troublesome situation. How on earth was he to fix this terrible misfortune? Then it hit him.

'_I know! I'll find a way to make that little twerp look unappealing to my dear Sebby! Then he will be mine!'_

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

It was a quarter till four and Sebastian was finally done explaining the lesson to Ciel. The student lay back on his teacher's chest sort of exhausted from the long lesson.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around the small figure. This caused Ciel to blush. The way Sebastian always made him feel was so unusual to the young boy. His spine would tingle, his heart would race, and he would feel his body heat up to a high temperatures. This is how Ciel reacts to the touch of his teacher.

Sebastian slipped his hands up the boy's shirt. Ciel's blush brightened. The man toyed with the boy's nipples causing Ciel to moan. Ciel was slowly turned on by the feeling of Sebastian touching him in such a way as twirling his nipples lightly with his fingers. Sebastian kissed the skin behind his ear causing Ciel to flinch from the sudden touch. As Sebastian kissed the back of the boy's neck, he slowly unzipped Ciel's pants and slipped his hand in his pants and boxers stroking his member slowly, while his left hand was still toying with his nipple.

"Ahhh~" Ciel moaned. Sebastian then pushed the boy on the desk leaning his top half on it while he was barely standing. Sebastian was kissing the small boy's neck, twirling his left nipple, and stroking his small member slightly faster, but still gentle. Ciel's head was buried in his arms face first on his teacher's desk. He was moaning light at every stroke. Sebastian was now leaning against the pleasured boy with Ciel's upper back against Sebastian's chest. Ciel could feel Sebastian's hard member through the fabrics of the man's jeans and his own cotton shorts. The feeling of Sebastian's hard member turned Ciel on even more. Sebastian smirked and lowered to the boy's neck, nipped on his ear lobe and whispered in a husky tone, "You want me, don't you Ciel?" Sebastian squeezed the small boy's member slightly. The boy shut his eyelids tight with his whole face bright red. Ciel wanted Sebastian inside him already. He slowly nodded at his teacher's question. This made Sebastian's smirked and he let go of the boy' member. The man sat back on his chair leaving the Ciel hanging. He stared at the man confused.

Sebastian explained, "If you want me Ciel, I want you to show me by taking care of this yourself" Ciel glared at his teacher then let out a big sigh. He really did want Sebastian, and since his blood was in a inappropriate area at the moment, Ciel decided not to argue with the man and just fill his request.

Ciel slipped his shorts and under garments off revealing his hard member. He also took off his black coat because he was feeling sot off hot. He then lowered to the man's member to unzip Sebastian's jeans pulling out his erected member. Even though Ciel has already seen the size of his teacher's member, it still made his eyes widen and make him feel slightly nervous. The boy swallowed a lump down his throat and he slowly climbed on his teacher's lap facing him. Ciel pressed his entrance against the man's member. He was about to have Sebastian penetrate him, but was interrupted when the teacher stopped the action.

"Wait my Student" Sebastian spoke. Ciel glared up at him and asked impatiently, "What? Didn't you want me to take care of it?"

"Yes but you didn't prepare yourself properly my impatient student. Unless you want harm to be brought to your body, I request the preparation to be your first task"

"There is an issue with that request Sebastian; I have no knowledge on how to prepare myself"

The man sighed pushed the boy on the desk having him lay on his stomach, "You are obviously not ready for completing this mature task alone. So in till I see that you have gained knowledge from experience, I will take both you and I." with that said Sebastian used two of his index fingers to wipe the pre-cum from the boy's member. He slowly slipped his fingers inside the small figure. Ciel was blushing bright red from the strange feeling of the man preparing him for something he deeply desired. Sebastian had slowly reached the boys prostate, which made Ciel's head jerk up moaning loudly. Sebastian smirked and lowered down to the boy's back the kisses traveled upward towards his neck.

All of a sudden Ciel's cell phone rang surprising both the teacher and his student. Ciel quickly answered the cell, "H-Hello?"

It was his aunt Angelina, 'Ciel where in the gods name are you! Have you forgotten about the Phantomhive Ball?', She asked impatient. Ciel's eyes widen with shock. The Phantomhive ball was the most important ball to the family they would have it every year a new school year started. Recently after Ciel's parent's died they have canceled the ball for three years. Now that Ciel was old enough to have one of these balls he was able to let it slip out of his mind.

"I'll be right there Aunt Angelina." Ciel replied

'Ciel!'

"Uh I mean Angelina."

'The limo is waiting outside for you', Angelina then hung up. Ciel said then told Sebastian, "I have to go."

Sebastian blinked feeling slightly disappointed but let it go. He got off his student and helped getting him dress. He then finally replied, "I guess we can finish this later. I should be off as well."

Ciel grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He slowly stopped in front the door, "Th-Thanks for helping me with the homework…"

Sebastian's eyes widen then he smirked, "It was no problem **my **student." Ciel blush bright red to this then walked out the door slamming it behind him. When student exit the room Sebastian chuckled saying to his self, "Quite an entertainer my student."

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**_x_C**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Grell was attending to the Phantomhive ball like the other teachers in a nice red tux that was quite expensive. Grell was proud of what he put together and was sure to show it off to the other teachers and councilmen that would most likely attend the ball. Especially to Sebastian Michaelis, Grell wanted nothing more but for the teacher to tremble with pleasure with the sight of him in this gorgeous red suit and to forget about that brat of a student.

As Grell entered the mansion feeling fabulist as ever he caught a sight of the sexy dark haired teacher. Sebastian was wearing a nice black tux with also with a black tie to match making all the girls and Grell stare at him intensely, making the teacher feeling very uncomfortable. Sebastian was looking around searching for his young student Ciel, knowing full well that he would attend this ball, he was a Phantomhive. Without Sebastian's notice Grell wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck from behind.

The red-head smirked, "Why hello my sexy Sebby how are you this evening?" Sebastian rolled his eyes then pushed Grell off and continued his search. Grell gave the taller man a pouty face, disappointed that Sebastian didn't notice him in his lovely red tux. As Sebastian was looking for his student, Angela the medical science teacher who was also Ash's older twin sister confronted the dark man.

"My Mister Michaelis you look as if you lost something." The woman started off. Sebastian only stared at her with cold eyes and gave a fake but convincing smile, "Do I? How strange I haven't lost anything of such importance" She only giggled.

"Is that so? My mistake then" She stared at the crowed of people with Sebastian then smiled, "Excuse me for changing the subject, but might I ask why have you bothered to come to this event?"

"Well I was invited like any of the other teachers and councilmen."

"Well Mister Michaelis my question is why bother you never come to school events. You come to work you complete your tasks and simply go back home going on with your business. Be honest Sebastian you don't give a damn about this school don't you."

Sebastian smirked at this and simply answered, "Your right there Angela, I am quite selfish when it comes to certain things and the only reason I'm here is for one person and one person only."

"And who might that be?" Angela asked curious. Sebastian placed his index finger on his lips and smirked, "It's a secret"

With that said everyone's attention was brought up the stairs where Angelina who was wearing nothing but a red gown with long black silk gloves announced, "Everyone please let me introduce you to the new heir to the Phantomhive Academy, Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel came down the steps wearing a nice tux with a light blue tie that matched his crystal blue eyes. Everyone clapped as the boy traveled down the stairs. When he finally made it down the long steps everyone started to crowd him asking him questions or complimenting him and his home. As he smiled politely answering the questions of many Grell was glaring a whole through the small boys head.

There was no way this brat was the owner of the Phantomhive Academy! It was impossible. The bad thing was Grell couldn't do anything now. He can't touch him or hurt him or even embarrass him, he would get fire either way! Grell had no choice but to leave the brat alone for now in till there was a chance to totally humiliate him in front of Sebastian without getting himself fired.

After Ciel was finally done answering all the questions he went to grab himself something to drink from one of the waiters. As he was drinking the glass of water he spotted Sebastian. Sebastian was staring back with intensity in his red eyes, Ciel blushed at this. He slowly walked over to his teacher to start small talk.

"H-Hello Mister Michaelis" Ciel said shyly. He still didn't understand why he was so nervous around the older man but he ignored that subject for now.

"Hello my student I hope your evening has been going smoothly" Sebastian replied smiling at his student staring down at him.

Ciel blushed looking away, "Th-Thank you for coming to the ball." Sebastian chuckled at this behavior then pats the boy's head, "You should go enjoy the party with others my student. You know it's quite rude ignore your guest if you're the host of the gathering." Ciel blushed slowly nodding with agreement leaving his teacher talking with the other guest around the party. As Ciel was going to speak with one of the older guest all of a sudden there was an explosion from the kitchen making everyone gasp with shock, Sebastian eyes was even widen with the sudden action.

"Sorry everyone I wanted to help out one of the chiefs but I kinda made a mess", Bard apologized coming out of the smoke in the kitchen. Sebastian pinched his temple with frustration then stomped to the blonde man and grabbed his ear dragging him away from the scene. Sebastian then scolds the man, "What in God's name are you thinking Bard! Are you mad!"

"I was only trying to help out dude", Bard pouted crossing his arms.

Sebastian sighed, "Just don't to- Wait is Mey-Rin and Finny here?"

"Yeah why?" Bard answered eyebrow rose. As Bard said that a sudden loud crash was heard from the hallway. Sebastian ran there spotting Mey-Rin on the ground surrounded with broken glass. He sighed grabbing her wrist quickly getting out of there leading to where he brought Bard.

"Mey-Rin are you trying to help too?" Sebastian asked the clumsy nurse. She timidly nods blushing. Sebastian sighed then asked, "Alright you two where is Finny?" All of a sudden there was a loud cry sounding like finny coming from the backyard. Sebastian ran out there spotting Finny crying next to a garden of stepped on roses. Sebastian dragged the student's shoulders and pushed him into the area where Mey-Rin and Bard awaited.

"Now you three stay here and don't touch anything or you might disgrace the Phantomhive Academy staff!"

"Yes Sir", the three answered. Sebastian then grabbed some wine and gulp the whole thing down while staring out the window, Ciel slowly walked next to his teacher saying, "Quite trouble those three just caused you."

Sebastian took a sip of his wine, "Well you get used to it after a while."

"Really how long have you endured them?"

"For about two and a half years."

"Wow how do you do that Mister Michaelis?"

"Haven't I already told you?", Ciel looked up at the man with confusion.

Sebastian smirked at his student, "I'm just one hell of a teacher"

**T**_o _**b**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**

**Author Notes- Wow finally done. Man it took me forever to come up with this chapter but I did it as fast as I can since I'm seeing how much people like this story. So like before I would like to here what all of you think of this chapter I just updated. I will try to update it soon to get it really into the plot.**


	4. Rain Drops

Ciel wants nothing but to learn and succeed as a student in the Phantomhive Academy to become as successful as his father. But his new teacher is distracting him from his goal with that deviously sexy look in his eyes.

**SebastianxCiel**

**Contains-Yaoi and Lemon.**

_Thoughts and Flashbacks _

**His Teacher Addictive**

_Chapter 4- Rain Drops _

As the morning rise once more on a not so glorious day for it was raining. Ciel was standing by the balcony staring at the rain with a heated glare from his dull crystal blue eyes. Ciel hated the rain, the rain killed his mother and father; it was raining when he was raped. Ciel couldn't stand the sight of the droplets that were usually a sign of sadness. He suddenly started to remember his mother tucking him into his bed when he was five. Back then when the rain wasn't a sign of despair to the young boy.

**8 years ago**

"_Mommy, Mommy look it's raining again!" Ciel at the age five said running to the window to stare at it. His face and hand was against the door of the clear glass balcony staring at seeing the dark cloudy sky give the world drops of water. Rachel (Ciel's mom) smiled at her son's amazement at something as simple as rain. She walked up behind him and scooped the boy into her arms._

"_It is time for rest my son. We have a big day tomorrow visiting your cousin Alois", she announce placing the young boy into his bed. Ciel pouted crossing his arms as his mother covered his body with the warm sheets._

"_I don't wanna visit Alois he's always mean to me." Ciel replied _

"_Ciel it's'I don't want to' and Alois was just playing with you."Rachel tries to convince her son. Ciel shot up from the bed whining, "But he threw a big spider on me and laughed when I got scared!" Rachel caressed the frazzled boy's cheek and kissed his forehead hugging him, "Well I will just have to tell him to behave now won't I?" _

_As Ciel hugged his mother he saw the rain drop harder and stared at it with a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. Then a question popped in his head and he slowly looked up at his mother and asked the blonde woman, "Mommy why does it rain?"_

_Rachel smiled from the boy's curiosity and slowly tries to think of an easy term to explain it to the five year old boy. She then re-tuck the boy back into the bed and answered, "Well the reason why it rains is because someone in the world is very sad and when someone is very sad and the sky see's how sad the person is, it cries with the person showing that he isn't the only one sad."_

_Ciel stared up at his mother with wide eyes, "Wow poor person I hope whoever is sad feels better…." His mother giggled and__kisses her sons cheek, "I do too. Well goodnight my boy, I love you" Rachel said traveling to the door of her child's bedroom._

"_Goodnight Mommy, I love you too", As Ciel's mother switched the light off the young boy slowly drifted to dream land praying that the person who was sad would soon be happy once more._

**Present**

Ciel scowled at the memory and glared even more at the rain.

'_Hmph what a silly thing rain, if you truly want to share your sadness why don't you just kill the damn fool from their misery'_ Ciel thought harshly. He walked down to the bathroom to prepare himself a soon to be miserable day of school.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**xC**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Ciel stomped through the hallways of his school avoiding all eye contact. He slowly stomped into his classroom on the second floor A-5 science. As Ciel was in the class taking the notes Bard (his science teacher) started to explain the causes of rain.

"Warm air turns the water from rivers, lakes, and oceans into water vapor that rises into the air. That water vapor forms clouds, which contain small drops of water or ice crystals", as Bard explained the water cycle Ciel only glared more at the notes he was taking.

'_Hmph so rain is nothing but disgusting recycled water, how typical the truth can be', _Ciel thought after taking the long notes. The bell then rang for lunch period to start. He walked out of the classroom walking up the stairs to meet up with his recent lover. But before he could he was stopped by the tug around his arm. It was Elizabeth.

Ciel sighed then questioned the girl, "What do you want Elizabeth?" The girl stared up at him with sad green eyes.

"Ciel I was just seeing if you were alright...Because I know how you get when there is rainy days like these…", The blonde girl answered. Ciel then pulled his arm away from the girl and walked up the steps not giving her a second glance, "I'm quite alright. I do not need your pity" The boy walked up the steps leaving the girl. No matter how much Ciel despised Elizabeth she was right, he did always get this way whenever it rains like this. He needs to escape…escape from the world.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**xC**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Sebastian was in his classroom drinking his tea and eating a sandwich waiting for his secret lover to arrive. He stared out the window seeing how much it was raining today.

'_Hm I wouldn't be surprised if there was a storm' _the teacher thought as he took another sip of his warm tea. As he drank the hot liquid the door had opened but it was none other than Christina Beast** (I)** an upperclassmen who was once one of his best students of the classroom. She used to go out with a boy named Derik Joker **(II) **but recently they both broke up due to their foster father finding out about the relationship. She was crying in front of her old teacher feeling ashamed that she is showing this much emotion due to a little break up.

"M-Mister Michaelis", the heart broken girl asked.

"Is there something wrong Miss Beast?" asked a slightly concern teacher. Sebastian got up and caressed the girls face, "You can tell me", and she suddenly hugged the man crying in his chest. Sebastian didn't really show any emotion back though. Sure he was a teacher and he should hug the girl back and comfort her but. The only thing he could really do is ask what was wrong and listen but deep down inside he didn't care. He just hugged the girl even though he felt nothing but boredom from the sad situation she was currently in.

Ciel was walking towards the room his lover was sure to be in. He was hoping he didn't seem a little desperate if he was to ask to make love with the dark haired teacher. He opened the door quietly and as he looked up he saw his teacher hugging another student. His eyes widen with disbelief, No this couldn't be there was no way Sebastian was hugging another student but an older more busty girl. He slowly stood back closing the door. Ciel backed all the way to the wall sliding down it slowly. He ruffled his fingers through his hair. This couldn't be happening not to him, he got involved with this teacher and was a fool enough to have even the slightest feelings for the man and was made a fool of. It was now obvious to the boy now. Sebastian must of done this to every attractive student he has seen. It just had to be. Ciel was just part of a sick game he was playing with his lecherous teacher.

Ciel got up and ran he ran not caring how much people were watching. He couldn't stand any of this he was a fool and big fool that did what any other stupid girl would do. He had fallen for a teacher that didn't feel the same. He ran outside into the cold rain he hate so much, he fell on his knees when he reached the garden where him and Sebastian decided to start this affair between the two of them. He curled into a ball on the ground; the boy slowly began to cry. This was the first time Ciel has ever cried in one year, thoughts of the teacher found its way into Ciel's mind.

"_**You seem to enjoy this Ciel. Why don't I show you more pleasure?"**_

'_Why?'_

"_**You are right your face is much prettier than a girl's"**_

'_Why did you do this to me!' _

"_**Don't you have faith in true love at first sight?"**_

'_Why did you make me love you!' _

"Ciel?" called a familiar voice from behind him. The boy sat up and turned seeing Elizabeth holding a pink umbrella. She looked at Ciel with concerned eyes, "What are you doing out here in the rain like this? You are going to catch a cold…" Ciel only glared at her and laid back down on the cold grass, "Leave me alone Elizabeth, I wish to be left alone…"

"B-But Ciel…." The girl tries to convince reaching her hand out for the boy. All of a sudden Ciel slapped her hand away causing Elizabeth's eye's to grow wide, "C-Ciel?"

"I already told you, you useless girl that I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" He ran from the girl down the path that would lead to the school.

"CIEL WAIT!" Elizabeth screamed for the boy she loved. But it was useless; Ciel had vanished before she could even attempt to chase after him.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**xC**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

"Miss Beast I am sorry but the break will be ending soon." Sebastian said pushing the girl off him slightly.

"A-Ah Yes I'm sorry for wasting your time Mister Michaelis, I just don't have any other person to talk about this…." The girl apologized pushing herself away from the Teacher's warm arms.

"It was not a problem one bit Miss Beast, I just need to prepare for the upcoming period." The teacher explained. The girl smiled and replied, "Thank you again Mister Michaelis." The young busty girl exits the classroom feeling slightly warm from the teacher's fake kindness. As she left Sebastian sat down rustling his fingers through his dark hair.

"Where on earth is Ciel…?" Sebastian wondered from the absents of the boy's arrival. "It is not like him to be late during this hour." Sebastian decided to go look for the boy. He grabbed his rain coat and his soon needed umbrella just in case he found the boy crazy enough to go outside. He spotted Ronald, a young English teacher that admired the higher class Teachers like Grell and William. Sebastian knew the next period was going to be his prep so he walked up to the man, "Hello Ronald, May I ask you a favor?"

"Um sure?" The young man answered a little surprised that Sebastian was even talking to him because he barley ask anything from co-workers.

"I need to run a quick errand, so could you please watch my class for me. Their lesson is on my desk so just have them do that in till I return." Sebastian explained while taking his leave.

"But I-", Before Ronald could even ask anything from man he disappears from the hallway.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**xC**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Ciel was leaning against a tree in the pathway of the school. He was still in tears even though it was hidden thanks to the rain. Hugging his knees like a small child would, Ciel had died a little inside of him.

'_So this is how this feels, for your heart to be ripped out of your chest and crushed by the person that you gave it to…Sebastian Michaels you truly are a despicable man for make a small confused boy fall so hard for you…' _Ciel thought crying harder into his knees. What was he to do about this dilemma? Was he never to set sights on those red eyes that he thought would stare only at him? Or was this fate's punishment for being even slightly happy….? These questions filling the boy's head only made Ciel cry harder into his knees.

"My Student what on earth are you doing out here with not coat or umbrella?" Ciel looked up seeing the man he was crying over. The boy glared up at him then stood, "It's none of your fucking business if I am out here like this or not!" The boy cursed at the older male. The teacher grabbed the boy's chin with his index finger and thumb, "That is no way to talk to someone my student especially your Teacher." Sebastian scolds the boy. Ciel pushed the man away from him.

"Get away from me you bloody pervert! I will no longer be your toy to play with!" Ciel screamed backing away from the man.

"What in god's name are you talking about Ciel?" Sebastian asked Ciel confused on why he is so angry. Ciel glared at the man with hatred, "I'm talking about that whore you were hugging when I walked in the classroom…Y-You have been playing me the whole time!"

"Ciel that was just an old student that need my comfort at that time, if you had come in I would have asked her to leave and give my full attention to you. My student you are the only one in the world I see this way." The man walked up to the boy and wrapped his arm while one hand was busy holding the umbrella. "You have to believe me Ciel I love only you."He slowly leaned down and kissed the boys cold wet lips. Ciel almost melted at the feeling of kissing the man. But then he realized he was falling for it again. He was letting the teacher manipulate him again, so he pushed Sebastian away breaking the kiss and he slapped the man across the face.

"NO! I will not let you fool me again with your lies! Stay away from me!" Ciel then ran down the pathway crying again. He looked up at the sky in tears feeling the little droplets of water fall on his face.

'_Is this why you're dropping water on me? Do you pity my sadness that I am feeling inside? I do not need you to pity me! No I don't need anyone!'_

Without Ciel's knowledge he tripped over a large stone in front of him. His eyes widen with surprise and shock, as he was falling he saw his landing. It was a long pathway down the steps to the school. As he finally landed he started falling even more down the steps in till he reached the bottom hitting his right eye against a large rock and flipped onto his back not long going into unconsciousness.

**S**e**b**a**s**t**i**a**n**xC**i**e**l** i**z S**e**x**y 

Ciel slowly awoke only able to open his left eye. He stared into the room he was in and all he saw was a white ceiling. He felt his right hand being held so he looked that way turning his head. It was Sebastian his head was buried into his right hand looking slightly sad but more frustrated. Ciel slowly spoke, "S-Sebastian?"

The man's head rose and he hugged the boy close into his arms. Ciel didn't move though because it hurt to do so.

"Why did you go running of like that Ciel? Your worried me when you fell off the stairs" Ciel's eyes widen with surprised why would he be worried about him? Wasn't he just a toy?

"Why do you even care?" Ciel asked looking away. The man then cupped the boy's injured face and kissed him deeply, "Because I love you my student…If I didn't would I be in the hospital waiting for you to wake up?"

Ciel then stared at the man and began to cry he buried his face into his shoulder not wanting to show the man his emotion; Sebastian only stroked the back of Ciel head. It was strange to the man. When he was comforting Miss Beast he would feel nothing but slight boredom, but with Ciel he felt something warm. Sebastian felt a tingly feeling in his stomach every time he came to close contact with the boy. Yes Sebastian was truly in love. He couldn't explain how or why he was simply in love with his young student.

After Ciel was finally done crying he removed himself from the older man and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Sebastian caressed the boy's cheek then asked, "Ciel why was it you reacted so strongly over a hug?" Ciel looked away with his left eye that was only available to look away with.

"I-I am just like this whenever it rains. I am more sensitive on days like these more than others", Ciel answered the teacher.

"Why is that my student?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He pushes Sebastian's hand away and lays back down staring at the rain. Sebastian stared at his student for a second and decided to let the subject die.

"So what happened to me? I don't remember much after falling…"Ciel asked till staring out the window.

"They said that you fractured right eye, you can open it and everything but they said you won't be able to see much out of it after it recovers" Sebastian explained to the injured boy.

"I see", Ciel responded. He placed his hand on his no longer useful eyes stroking it slightly, "This is what I get for letting my bloody emotions run wild like some damn Neanderthal"

Sebastian stared at the boy with intensity making the boy blush slightly, "Why are you looking at me like that Sebastian?" The boy questioned. The man only responded by moving his hand of his eye and moves closer to the boy only inches away from each other's lips. This made Ciel's stomach flutter with emotion he deeply tried to keep away. But the man only cupped the boys face than spoke, "My student….why would you ever think there would be someone else besides you?"

The boy merely shrugged from the question, "Well maybe because she was really pretty and I never seen you hug anyone like that before…", Sebastian only smirked and replied to the boy's response, " My dear student there is no girl or anyone else's beauty that can ever match up to yours." The teacher slowly leaned in to kiss the boy but not a kiss out of lust no for once in their relationship this was a kiss that was purely passionate. Ciel slowly wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling him closer to deepen the longing kiss. The man only wrapped his arms around the boy carefully remembering that Ciel was still injured.

Slowly as the two broke the kiss for some much needed air the young student breathed out, "S-Sebastian please…" Ciel has for the first time desire for Sebastian's touch, Sebastian's lips touching his own, Sebastian making love to him. But only a few of these desires could be fulfilled, because at the moment he was too injured to do anything that physical.

Sebastian knew what the boy wanted so he simply lowered to the boy's groin and uncovered his member that was being hidden with a hospital gown. He slowly was about to place the boy's small hard member into his mouth in till

_**Click**_

A sound of a camera was heard. The two men turned their heads seeing a certain red head holding a picture soon to be developed.

"My oh my I have taken a picture of something quite nasty~"

It was Grell he chuckled and spins around with victory holding the captured picture treating it as though it were a prize. As the Red-head as celebrating you could see the look in the lovers eyes.

They both knew that now they are in some deep shit.

**T**_o _**b**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**

**Author Note's-**

**I: I created a name for the character Beast from the manga Kuroshitsuji so it didn't seem like the character in my story was nameless **

**II: Same thing but Joker's relationship with Beast is really in the manga but I won't say more 'cause I would be a nasty spoiler~**

**Hoped you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think of it so far please.**


End file.
